ILoveYou in a NonDramatic Way
by Roshwen
Summary: The love confession after which the lovers live longer than five minutes. More explanation inside. HT


**AN: Since I got a bit depressed of all the dramatic loveconfessions, I decided to write a fic that makes you smile instead of cry. This time, not 'I love you Holly,' and after that a dead Holly, but... oh, just read the story. Titles don't match because original was to long. Enjoy And Review! **

* * *

**THE LOVE CONFESSION AFTER WHICH THE LOVERS LIVE LONGER THAN 5 MINUTES**

**14 February, somewhere in Haven**

Holly hated this day. Roses and cuddly-bears had finally found their way into the Lower Elements, and this days, you couldn't go anywhere without seeing something cute and pink. Holly didn't like cute. Or pink.

On her way to Police Plaza that morning she had to fight her way past kissing gnomes, flirting fairies, smiling sprites, proposing pixies, and, above all, a dwarf trying to ask her on a date. She knew she shouldn't have gone to work, and now it was to late to change thoughts. But when she opened the door to the LEP-headquarters, she immediately wanted to turn back and run away. 

Far away. Somewhere where Valentine didn't exist. 

Because: everything was covered with red curtains, making the place look like hell, instead of lovely. Roses everywhere she looked, the floor was suddenly red and wet with crushed rose-petals. The smell had already taken over the whole place. Another thing she couldn't stand was the smell of roses. Not that much roses. 

When she looked better, she could see that her great-grandfather Cupid had stroke here too. Chix was standing in a corner, with his arms around Lili. Holly turned her head away right after she saw the two faces moving towards each other. She couldn't escape the sound, though. Something like a kid trying to get the last bit out of his milkshake. She growled. 

When she finally arrived at her personal place of peace (her office), she first thought she'd walked into the wrong office. After checking the door's number, she carefully walked in, like she would do if she went into the hiding place of a goblin gang. 

A single red rose was laying on her desk. 

Slowly, she reached for the card attached to it, half expecting it would explode or something. 

It read: 

_Dear Holly,_

_I'm sorry for doing this, on this day, but I need to tell you that, to me,_

_you're more then just a friend. If you want to know who I am, just open_

_your eyes. I'm not that far away. _

Not that far away. Despite her loathing, Holly felt herself grow curious. It had to be someone of the LEP. No civilians came here. Now, which LEP-officer she knew would do such a thing? 

Chix? No way. 

Trouble? Just a friend. No romance. 

Ash? Hmmmm… Could be, but not probable. He wasn't the type for such actions. 

Grub? Hahaha. Nope. 

Lope, no way, Sool, please no, Foaly? Foaly… he knew she hated this day, and he was the kind of person who would do this, just to make fun of her. But the first line… she didn't think it was Foaly, and she was not going to ask. If it was him, he would tell her anyway, just to see her face. Well, if it was him, she was going to _kick his ass_ as hard as never before. 

She spent the rest of the day hiding in her office, doing paperwork and avoiding Chix and Lili. 

But above all, she wondered who'd laid the rose on her desk…

**A few**** weeks later, Holly's birthday**

When Holly woke up, she saw that the rose had withered. She threw it away, slightly feeling pity. 

After she'd dressed herself, she started preparing breakfast. She had taken a day off, because her family wanted to take her 'somewhere'. As usual. They always thought she couldn't give a party by herself, so every year they took her for an 'unexpected' trip to Tara for a 'surprise' party. 

Halfway her breakfast, someone rang the doorbell. _Can't I just start the day in silence? _she thought, and went to open the door and see who was calling. _Let's see. As if I don't know already._

When she opened the door, she found out she had been wrong.

This was most unexpected. There, on her door, early in the morning, was Trouble Kelp. He looked a bit embarrassed, and slightly excited at the same time. He kept one hand behind his back, for some reason.

"What," she started, not really friendly. It was a bit to early to be nice. 

He smiled. "I've a present for you," he said. 

He gave her the thing he'd kept hidden. 

"Happy birthday, Holly."

He gave her a single red rose. 

When she opened the piece of paper attached to it, it read: 

_I told you, I'm not that far away. _

She looked up, unbelieving, and Trouble showed her a worried smile. "Well? Do you like it?"

"So it wasn't Foaly, on Valentine's day?" she muttered. "Well, that's something to thank for. But I didn't expect you, to be honest," she continued a bit louder. "Though, I have to say I don't find it unpleasant." She gave him a one-over. Well, he wasn't ugly or something, and she liked him. Maybe, it would be worth a try. 

His smile became a grin that was the widest she'd ever seen by a non-dwarf. "Then I have another present for you. That is to say, if you want to have it." he said, in a way that already told her what he meant. 

"If it is what I think it is," she replied, "bring it on."

His lips on hers, and his arms around her body sent them both to somewhere else, a place in which time didn't exist, and the two of them where all that mattered. This was no milkshake-sucking thing, but a first-class turning-legs-into-water-kiss. Wonderful. Pure heaven on earth. 

After a few minutes that looked like a way to short eternity, they let go of each other. 

"Happy birthday, Holly," Trouble repeated, still grinning ear to ear. 

* * *

**So. Did you like it? Hope you did, please let me know (again). Oh, and I don't want any hate-mail from people accusing me from forgetting It's Not Fair, because I'm not. I will continue INF as soon as I know if Holly will live or die. Just have a little... _patience..._**


End file.
